Based On The Seeya's Song
by ghena angga
Summary: 3 kisah pendek dari lagu-lagunya The Seeya. Main Cast : Kwon Soonyoung as Him. Lee Jihoon as Jihoonie (as female character). Seventeen's Soonhoon.


Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan lirik lagu The Seeya dengan judul yang sama.

Jihoon saya buat sebagai tokoh perempuan dg nama Jihoonie, jadi jangan ada yang menanyakan hal ini kembali ya (bukankah Jihoonie itu panggilan kesayangan?)

.  
.

Kisah Pertama : The Last Dinner,  
by : Ghena Angga.

Main Cast : Soonyoung as Him.  
Jihoon as Jihoonie (as female character).

.

 ** _I sit at the table_**  
 ** _For the last dinner with you_**  
 ** _My heart keeps tearing apart,_**  
 ** _My throat closes up and I pitifully cry_**  
 ** _You can't say anything either –_**  
 ** _Love is so cruel like this_**  
 ** _This cruel love_**  
 ** _Quickly goes away from me_**  
 ** _Your sad voice_**  
 ** _Talks of farewell to me_**  
 ** _Live happily with her_**  
 ** _And don't worry about me_**  
 ** _\- The Last Dinner, by : The Seeya_**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

Seoul. Makan Malam yang Dingin.

Didalam sebuah restoran, ada sepasang kekasih yang masih terdiam dalam seribu bahasa. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka berdua yang hendak memulai jalan percakapan.

Sang pria hanya sibuk memandangi makanan yang sudah tersedia didepan pandangan matanya, sedangkan pihak wanitanya hanya bisa menundukkan pandangan matanya ke arah lantai yang dingin.

Terdengar suara denting sendok dan garpu yang beradu dari sisi meja lainnya, menemani rasa canggung yang sedang menular dikehadiran mereka berdua.

Suara deheman berasal dari pihak pria, dia mulai menatap ke arah pihak perempuan dan mencoba untuk mengusir rasa canggung tersebut untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Ehem.."

Sang wanita pun mengalihkan atensinya yang semula terlalu sibuk memandangi lantai dingin dibawah kakinya yang mungil, melihat ke arah sang pria dengan tatapan intens dan bibir yang terus ia gigiti dengan remat-remat

"Jihoonie.. Kau tahukan maksud aku mengundangmu makan malam, saat ini?!"

Sang pria menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan pendek.

Sang wanita hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, sebagai jawaban.

Sang pria menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, Ia tahu sangat sulit sekali untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan kekasih wanitanya.

Ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti kekasih wanitanya, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, hidup tak selamanya sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan, terkadang takdir lebih suka mengkhianati keinginan terbesar didalam hidup kita

"Ini.. maafkan aku sebelumnya, Jihoonie. Tidak ada maksud, aku tega melakukan ini pada dirimu. Sejujurnya, aku pun masih mencintai dirimu tetapi .. gadis itu - kalimat pria itu terpotong

"Gwenchanae, _oppa_. Aku mengerti."

Wanitanya tersenyum, walaupun ia tahu senyumannya tidaklah sama dengan senyuman manis yang biasa diberikan oleh wanitanya saat ia sedang berbahagia. Wanitanya tersenyum dalam luka.

.  
.

 ** _I love you, I love you, I love you_**  
 ** _A world without you is so cruel for me_**  
 ** _I know this is the last time,_**  
 ** _I know this is the end_**  
 ** _I know that this farewell_**  
 ** _Can't ever be turned around_**  
 ** _Goodbye_**  
 ** _\- The_** ** _Last_** ** _Dinner, by :_** ** _The_** ** _Seeya._**

.  
.

" _Oppa_.. Soonyoungie- _oppa_. Apakah gadis itu sangat cantik sekali? Apa dia mencintaimu lebih dari aku pada dirimu? Ah.. dia gadis yang beruntung."

Sayangnya, semua kalimat tersebut hanya bisa diucapkan dalam bathiniah seorang Jihoonie saja.

Jihoonie saat ini hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, sambil memandangi wajah kekasih prianya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Ia segera mengambil undangan pernikahan yang baru saja diberikan oleh kekasih prianya.

Ya. Kekasih prianya akan menikah. Tetapi bukan dengan dirinya. Dengan perempuan lain.

Orangtua dari kekasih prianya tidak pernah bisa untuk menyukai Jihoonie sebagai kekasih dari anak laki-laki mereka. Ia tak pernah tahu alasan yang pasti. Yang Ia tahu saat ini adalah Soonyoung mengajaknya bertemu dalam makan malam terakhir mereka berdua.

.  
.

 _ **Rain falls out the window**_  
 _ **And tears fall from my eyes**_  
 _ **Seeing you be so uncomfortable**_  
 _ **Makes me seem even more pitiful**_

 _ **Your sad voice**_  
 _ **Talks of farewell to me**_  
 _ **Live happily with her**_  
 _ **And don't worry about me**_  
 _ **\- The Last Dinner, by :**_ _ **The**_ _ **Seeya.**_

.  
.

Dengan terburu-buru, Soonyoung mengambil minumannya hingga dengan kecerobohannya, minuman itu sampe tumpah ke pakaian kemeja putih polos yang sedang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Soonyoungie- _oppa_.. - gadis itu memanggil namanya sembari membantu dirinya, membereskan kekacauan kecil yang sudah dibuat oleh dirinya

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama atas hal yang baru saja terjadi. Setidaknya, mencairkan suasana tegang yang mereka alami saat ini.

"Bagaimana bisa calon pengantin pria seperti dirimu, masih saja seseceroboh ini?! semoga nanti calon pengantin wanitamu bisa bersabar dalam menghadapi semua tingkah laku kekanakan yang kamu miliki ini, _oppa_."

Soonyoung hanya bisa tersenyum getir mendengar kekasih wanitanya berbicara seperti itu. Sungguh, ia tak ingin, sama sekali tidak ingin hal ini terjadi tetapi seperti yang sebelumnya sudah dikatakan _**"hidup tak**_ _ **selamanya**_ _ **sesuai**_ _ **dengan**_ _**keinginan**_ _ **kita, bukan?!"**_.

"Jihoonie sayang.. _Mianhamnida_."

Soonyoung menggunakan bahasa formal padanya, untuk meminta maaf.

"Ini sudah waktunya aku harus kembali pulang ke rumah. Ibu hanya memberikan batas waktu bertemu dengan dirimu sampe jam 9 malam."

Soonyoung kembali melihat ke arah kekasih wanitanya, ya.. untuk saat sekarang, Jihoonie - nya masih kekasih wanitanya.

"Jangan lupa datang ya ke pernikahanku.. Kamu bisa ajak _Seungkwannie_ untuk datang bersama. Aku juga sudah mengundang dirinya. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku ya."

.  
.

 _ **When I saw you turn around and go**_  
 _ **The love that I couldn't live without seems so laughable**_

 _ **Don't go, don't leave me here and turn around**_  
 _ **Don't go, please don't leave me and don't go**_  
 _ **I know this is the last time,**_  
 _ **I know this is the end**_  
 _ **I know that this farewell**_  
 _ **Can't ever be turned around**_  
 _ **For us…**_  
 _ **\- The Last**_ _ **Dinner**_ _ **, by : The Seeya.**_

.  
.

Sang pria pun mulai beranjak berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki. Ia mulai mengayunkan langkah kakinya.

Namun, saat ia mulai mendorong pintu restoran menuju luar. Tiba-tiba saja, langkahnya berhenti -terhentikan..

Seseorang memeluk dirinya dan mulai menangis dipunggung belakangnya.

Ada rasa ia ingin berbalik, namun

"Tolong jangan balikkan badanmu.."

Sang wanita mengucapkan permintaan terakhirnya.

"Setelah ini, berjanjilah padaku.. untuk mencintai wanita itu dengan baik, seperti apa yang sebelumnya kamu janjikan hal tersebut pada diriku. Jangan kembali pada diriku walau apapun keadaannya nanti. Aku mencintaimu, _hangsang_."

Wanitanya kemudian menepuk lembut punggung belakang sang pria, dan kemudian memilih untuk berbalik ke meja makan.

Ia melihat kekasih -mantan kekasih prianya mulai pergi menjauh. Ia tahu, Soonyoung - nya pun terluka hatinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama terluka hatinya, namun apa mau dikata, semuanya sudah terjadi. Mereka harus berpisah di makan malam terakhir yang dingin ini.

.  
.

The End.

.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan kata dan kurang berkenaannya jalan cerita.

Cerita ini diselesaikan pada pagi hari, jam 05:02, tanggal 8 Mei 2018.

Ditunggu kisah kedua dari songfiction milik saya.

감사합니다

그레나 ❤


End file.
